


Promises

by adhd_mess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: “You won’t leave me, Jeff. Right? You promise?”“I promise.”
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Promises

_ You had known about Jeffery Woods being Jeff the Killer for a long time. Before he became that, he was just Jeff to you, he still is just Jeff to you. _

Headphones and ears buzzing with music to drown out your mother and sister arguing.  _ Like always. _ Your father sat there trying to help. _ As always _ . You used to mediate their arguments but you gave up a long time ago. They’re hopeless; oil & water.

This night was particularly bad as you wrapped your arms around your knees, hugging yourself.  _ Hiding. _ You had a mental breakdown earlier from stress and almost drowned. Your mother found you passed out in the pool while your sister sat on the deck.

“They are always there for you, why are you never there for them!” Voice cracking as your mother screamed at your sister. It felt thousands of little glass shards cut right through you. It was true.

“I was looking at my phone and had my earphones in! Sorry!” Rolling her eyes in discontent she crossed her arms. Her face lingering on you who was huddled in the corner of the couch by your father.

“She could have died!”

“So it’s always my fault!” Your sister ran her hand through her hair, your mother almost in tears.

Without another thought, just like when you impulsively jumped into the pool, you got up and left the house your father running after you. Your mother was yelling at your sister to follow you.

You ignored them. Finally, you were in the middle of the woods. The woods you loved  _ oh so much _ , the woods that made you feel at home.  _ At peace. _ You turned up the music as you could hear your family’s desperate pleas to find you. They wouldn’t find you this time.

Sitting on an old rotted log, you let out a long sigh. Becoming lost in the music you didn’t notice the tall boy with an axe in front of you. The boy’s head twitched to the side as he fiddled with his axe.

“Umm, h-hi.” Nervously he waved at you. Startled. Jumping off the log, you dropped your phone and your headphones. Alarmed he stepped backward almost tripping over a branch but you caught him and he averted his eyes from your confused gaze. 

Quickly he put down his axe and began picking up your stuff; you did as well. He handed you your stuff and a smile etched onto your tear-stained cheeks.

“Your Toby! The Toby!” His head twitched and he stumbled backward. “Jeff told me about you.” His brows knitted in confusion. Was this the reason Jeff had been leaving more frequently when he didn’t have a job?

“I-I am Tob-Toby.” He put his hand out for you to shake. You shook it.

“Toby?! Masky and Hoodie are lookin’ for ya.” A familiar voice echoed in the forest. The voice approached and you recognized the pale figure with oil black hair.

“Jeff!”

“Y/N? What are you-” realization dawning on him he scowled, digging what’s left of his nails in his knife. “Toby go home. Now.” His voice low and threatening, Toby picked up his axe and went deeper into the woods.

Jeff pulled his knife out of his hoodie and he marched in direction of your house. You sprung into action, holding him back. “No, no, no.” Hearing the pain in your voice he continued further. “Jeff, please.” Looking off to the side, you sobbed and he wrapped his bulky arms tight around you never letting go.

“You won’t leave me, Jeff. Right? You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
